


Nightmares Undercover

by SelinaBeckendorf



Series: Undercover Rebel [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Is there any real surprise?, It's a lot of fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Takes place during the three weeks Ezra was undercover in Breaking Ranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaBeckendorf/pseuds/SelinaBeckendorf
Summary: In which Ezra, while undercover as Dev Morgan at the Imperial Academy for Stormtroopers on Lothal, has a nightmare, and fellow cadet Jai Kell helps him through it.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Jai Kell
Series: Undercover Rebel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610062
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Nightmares Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really get sucked into another fandom? And another ship? Yes, yes I did. I wrote this on a whim, liked it, and decided to share it. There is not an awful lot of content on this ship, unfortunately, so I must do what I can to contribute to the fandom. I hope you like it.

Something Jai Kell noticed about Dev Morgan the first night they shared barracks was this: A, Dev was prone to nightmares. And B, Dev was a cuddler.

The very first night was scary, to say the least. Jai had known the new cadet for all of six hours, and with drills and assessments and duties, he didn't get much of a chance to get to know him. He was really cute though. And Jai meant stupidly cute. And stupid. Dev was really stupid. Yet strangely endearing. 

It was a quiet night. They usually are. Makes it easier to sleep when it's quiet and you're worn out from being on your feet all day. 

In the barracks were two rows of four bunk beds, enough for the eight cadets in the squadron and their few belongings. Dev now occupied the bed just above Jai's. 

Jai was maybe half-way to unconsciousness when a whimper from above drove him back. He heard the rustling of the mattress as Dev turned. 

Deciding it was nothing, Jai closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep. 

And then there was another whimper, this time louder. Jai's eyes snapped open. Dev was moving around a lot up there. Maybe he should check on him...

Peeking up at Dev's bunk, Jai watched as Dev whimpered and winced, eyes screwed tight, muscles taught. 

Dev Morgan was having a nightmare. 

A hell of one, due to the squirming and whimpering- and were those tears coming out of his eyes?! 

Maybe he should wake him up. Make sure he's okay. "Dev. Hey, Dev." Jai murmured, gently shaking Dev's shoulder and trying to be mindful of the other cadets. Oleg would have his head if he got woken up in the middle of the night. Jerk. 

Dev turned on his back, eyes snapping open with a gasp, wide and scared. Woah. 

Dev had been this cocky, fun to joke with, endearingly annoying and stupid guy all day. This was a side Jai never expected to see. 

Jai grabbed one of Dev's hands, quickly assuring him that he was okay. "Morgan, calm down. You're okay, you're safe." 

Dev's annoyingly gorgeous eyes that Jai could swear were actual sapphires met his own and Jai Kell had never been so grateful for the darkness. "Jai?" Dev asked, voice hoarse, gripping onto his hand like a lifeline. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm right here, Dev. You okay?" 

Dev nodded at the question. "Yeah. Yeah, I just," He sat up as he cleared his throat. "Just had a nightmare, that's all." Letting go of Jai's hand (Jai ignoring the disappointment in the pit of his stomach when he did), he quickly rummaged through his things, Jai trying to discreetly look over his shoulder to see what he was looking for. 

Dev soon pulled out a shawl. Jai couldn't tell exactly what color it was, but it looked like a deep purple, with tassels on the bottom hem and something embroidered on the corner. 

Dev wrapped the shawl around himself, curling himself into a ball, looking much more relaxed than before. 

Jai scooched himself onto the bed, trying to be mindful enough to give Dev some breathing room, but there wasn't a lot of space on these bunks. "You wanna talk about it?" 

Dev shook his head. 

Fair enough. 

"Can I get a hug though?" 

That surprised him. Physical affection wasn't something a lot of boys openly asked for, especially boys in an Imperial Academy. Stupid toxic masculinity. 

It took Jai a second for his brain to process the question, but he ended up nodding and holding his arms out. 

Dev wasted no time wrapping his arms around Jai's torso and nuzzling his face into his neck. Jai stiffened almost immediately and instinctively. Insanely cute boy hugging him and nuzzling his face into his neck? Hnnn, he's pretty sure he stopped functioning for a hot second. 

Then he thought that maybe he should hug him, like Dev asked, and let him get his nightmare out of his system. It certainly wasn't the worst way to deal with bad dreams. It was definitely healthier than what some other boys did. 

So Jai put his arms around Dev, fixing the shawl around his shoulders, and rest his head on Dev's, praying he couldn't hear his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. 

The other boy was warm. He was comfortable. This was nice. It was minutes later that Jai would realize Dev's breathing had truly evened out, and that he was fast asleep, cuddling him. 

Kriff, how was it he got even cuter when he was asleep? Jai was literally soo thankful for the cover of darkness to hide his blush.

Sleep soon threatened to take over the last cadet awake, and Jai yawned, leaning his head on Dev's, arms still around him, and quickly falling asleep. 

Much faster than trying to go to sleep on his own.


End file.
